


Imagine You and Me

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Donghyuck gets upset because Mark forgot to feed the twins.





	Imagine You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys don't get sick of me because i'm such a markhyuck trash and i need to let the words out of my system xD

* * *

Donghyuck stared at Mark.

Mark stared back at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck folded his arms against his chest, lifting his chin up as if he wanted to challenge him. Mark did the same. Jaemin, Jeno, and Rejun looked back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to back out. But after minutes have passed, it was obvious that both of them were stubborn as hell.

“Guys,” Jaemin said, breaking the silence between them. Knowing his friends, he knew he had no other choice but to take matters into his own hand. “Can you please end this cold war?”

“No!”

Mark and Donghyuck said at the same time. Jaemin gritted his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Jeno let out a tired sigh, giving up already. Meanwhile Renjun looked like he wanted to tear his hair apart.

“Look, it's actually simple—“

“It's not that simple, Jaemin-ie!” Donghyuck interrupted. “I left the apartment for a day. Only for a day and he forgot to feed our kids and let them starved for a whole day too! We're lucky they're still alive!”

“I forgot to feed them because I had to finish my papers!” Mark argued, veins popping out of his neck. “And I didn't feed myself either. You should be lucky I'm still alive too.”

Donghyuck huffed before looking away. Mark let out a sigh, his shoulders sagged and he leaned back against the couch. Jeno got up from his seat, walking over the kitchen because he had enough of them. Jaemin looked like he was close to tears. Renjun who has been listening to them finally spoke.

“This is so damn stupid,” he said, glaring at Mark and Donghyuck when they were about to say something. They quickly shut their mouths. “I can't believe all of these arguments are about cats!”

“Our kids!”

Mark and Donghyuck answered at the same time again. They looked at each other and almost cracked a smile but then they realized it wasn't the right time to confide in one another. Donghyuck was the first one to look away. Mark's face instantly fell.

“The twins are perfectly fine, you know,” Jeno appeared with Jesper and Jackson in his arms, walking over to the couch and settled himself across Mark and Donghyuck. The twins snuggled up on Jeno's lap, letting out a small purr when he scratched their ears.

Jesper and Jackson were Sphynx cat breed and they were twins—which were very rare. Mark found them on the way home almost a year ago. It was raining and someone left them inside a box near their apartment building. Mark wasn't a cat person but when he looked at them for the first time, curling up against each other, he knew he had to bring them home. When Mark told Donghyuck that he wanted to raise them, his boyfriend didn't miss a single beat to say yes. And they agreed to address them as their kids. Some of their friends even joking that they were like a married couple with Jesper and Jackson as an addition. Mark and Donghyuck never bother to correct them because, at some points, they indeed felt that way; married and parents.

“You guys better make up and kiss now.”

“You guys are giving us a headache,” Renjun added, getting up from the floor to join Jeno. “Please just end this because this is getting ridiculous.”

“We're going to take the twins out,” Jaemin said. “When we're back, I want the two of you to make up already.”

Jaemin didn't wait for their answers. He got up from his seat and walked toward Jeno.

“Give me Jesper.”

Jaemin took one of the cats into his arms but Donghyuck quickly chimed in, “It’s Jackson.”

“Jesper is the smaller one,” Mark added. “When are you going to get them right?”

Jaemin glared at them. “Shut up and talk it out.”

Jaemin motioned Jeno and Renjun to follow him outside. Once they were out of the apartment, the whole room became silent. They didn't move or make a sound. It lasted for a whole minute and when it got too much, Mark finally had enough. He scooted closer to Donghyuck who still refused to look at him. And then he slid off the couch, got down on one knee in front of him, and put both hands on Donghyuck's knees. He breathed a sigh of relief when Donghyuck didn't flinch from his touch.

“Pup,” he called softly. “Look at me, please?”

Mark squeezed his knees gently to get his attention. After a few heartbeats, Donghyuck finally turned his head to look at him.

“What?”

Mark reached out to take one of Donghyuck's hands in his and intertwined their fingers. A faint smile broke across his face when Donghyuck didn't pull his hand away.

“I'm sorry,” he finally said, caressing his knuckles gently. “You're right. It's my fault. I forgot to feed the twins and there are no excuses for my careless behavior. You know I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to them.”

Donghyuck's face softened. He lifted one hand to Mark's face, brushing his fingertips along his sharp jaw up to his cheek.

“I'm sorry, too, papa,” Donghyuck said, his voice soft and tender. “I shouldn't have overreacted like that.”

“I totally understand your point, pup,” Mark said. “Jesper has a very sensitive stomach and he gets sick easily. And when he’s sick, Jackson will get sick too. I shouldn't have forgotten their meal time.”

“The twins are perfectly fine so it's okay now.”

“Am I forgiven then?”

Mark looked up at Donghyuck with his puppy eyes, knowing perfectly that the younger couldn't resist it. Donghyuck let out a chuckle.

“You knelt down in front of me as if you wanted to ask me to marry you and you gave me the most adorable puppy eyes. Of course I forgive you, papa.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

Donghyuck hummed, making a thinking face. Mark pursed his lips.

“Pretty please?”

Donghyuck groaned. “God, just come here and kiss me already.”

Mark stretched on his toes and leaned forward to connect their lips. He broke the kiss and pushed Donghyuck gently to lie on his back, climbing on top of him. He pinned him against the couch with his body, trapping his legs between his strong thighs. He placed his hands on either side of his head, brushing his fingers on his cheek gently. Mark leaned down and pressed his lips against Donghyuck's forehead, down to the space between his eyebrows, to the tip of his nose—Mark made sure to kiss it twice because his button nose was so cute—and then to the corner of his lips. Donghyuck held Mark's face, angling his face so their lips could meet and then kissed him eagerly. Mark laughed into the kiss. He tugged at his bottom lips playfully before pulling away.

Donghyuck whined. “I wasn't done kissing you!”

Mark leaned down to rub their noses, chuckling.

“The twins are going to be back soon. I don't think we have enough time to make out, pup.”

Donghyuck huffed.

“I just came back from Jeju and you rejected me? Fine! Go away then.”

Donghyuck made an attempt to push Mark off of his body but his boyfriend pinned him down again. Mark lowered his body and nuzzled his face to the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and he was home.

“I missed you so much, pup,” Mark whispered. His lips pressed against his throat and when he talked, Donghyuck could feel its movement. “The twins and I missed you so much. We're such a mess without you.”

Donghyuck slid his fingers into Mark's ink black hair, cradling the back of his head.

“You guys are indeed a mess without me,” he said, letting out a giggle when Mark playfully bit his skin. “The twins smell really bad when I held them this morning and there was dried poop on the kitchen floor. Guess you didn't notice that too, right?”

Mark let out a surprise gasp. He pulled his face away from Donghyuck's neck, staring down at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He looked terrified now.

“Oh my god, really?”

Donghyuck giggled.

“It's okay. I cleaned it up already and I bathed them too.”

Mark groaned, his head falling back on Donghyuck’s chest.  

“We will never survive a day without you,” he said, wrapping his arms around him. “Please don't leave us again, pup. Or else we will die and rot in this place.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“You're so dramatic. Remind me again why I love someone like you.”

Mark pinched his soft tummy, making Donghyuck squirmed and giggled in happiness. A few minutes later when their friends finally came back, they found them still in the same position.

“Finally,” Jaemin said as soon as he walked into the room.

“They're back being gross again.”

“Go to mom and dad, babies.”

Jeno put Jesper and Jackson down the ground and they were quick to run over the couch, jumping on top of their parents. Donghyuck squeezed them both to his chest.

“Aw, my babies,” he cooed. “Did you guys miss mummy? Mummy misses you guys so much.”

Mark pouted. “Mummy doesn't miss papa, kids. Mummy is so mean.”

Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin made a face at them before going to the kitchen, giving them privacy. And because they wouldn’t want to watch them being gross with each other. They’ve witnessed it too many times before. Once their friends were gone, Donghyuck turned to Mark and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Of course mummy misses papa too!”

Mark’s lips spread into a soft smile. And then ever so slowly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to his for one last kiss, the gentlest of kisses. The contact was the barest hint of lips touching lip and then it was gone.

“I love you, pup,” he turned to the twins and kissed the top of their heads. “And I love them, too.”

“We love you, too, papa. Always.”

Their bodies pressed against each other and limbs entangled. Donghyuck snuggled closer, a smile forming on his face as he got more comfortable and he pulled Mark's arm over his waist more, tucking his chin and pressing his forehead into his chest.

That day the four of them ended up falling asleep on the couch. The twins snuggled up on Donghyuck's chest.

 

* * *

 


End file.
